


Inked

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Cute, Gay, M/M, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Megan and her best friend Castiel head to the tattoo parlor to get some work done. The artist is Mr. Dean Winchester and boy oh boy does he catch Castiel's eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people, it's been a HOT minute since I posted. Thank you for all that stick around. Hope I don't disappoint.

The bell jingled as a couple of customers walked into the shop. Dean’s head snapped up and he smiled softly. “Hey guys! Megan, right?” he said. The blonde girl smiled and nodded. He stretched his arms out and shook the girl’s hand, then her friends. “Well, I’m Dean as you know ma’am. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to put my work on ya.” He then gestured towards his suite, “Let’s get you stenciled up my friend.” They walked back and Megan laid on her stomach as Dean placed the transfer paper on her calf. “Go ahead and check it out. The size and placement look all good?” He watched Megan’s face as she approached the mirror,

“It looks amazing,” she said happily. “What do you think Cas?” she looked over to her friend for his approval. He nodded,

“It looks nice Meg, I really like that placement,” he said softly. Dean stood up,

“Alrighty, give that some time to dry and then we shall get started.” With that he walked out of the small room, leaving Cas and Megan alone.

“He’s hot,” Meg whispered and Cas nodded. They both let out a small giggle.

“He’s sleeved out, got his ears pierced, a white smile, dirty blonde hair, and green eye everything that I like physically. It’s like God said ‘Here my child, take this perfect recreation of me,’” Cas said with a soft laugh then bit his bottom lip, imaging the artist close to him. Megan let out a chuckle that made Cas snap back to reality.

“Don’t get too turned on, he’s gonna come back. But soak it in for the next four hours. Make a move,” she said with a wink before Dean walked back in. He washed his hands then threw some black gloves on.

“Let’s get started shall we?” he said before sitting down and starting on Megan’s leg piece. The room was silent besides the quiet buzzing of the tattoo gun. Cas acted like he was watching the tattoo come alive but he was really watching the artist. Cas was the most bland, geeky, casual looking guy you could imagine but Dean, he was so much more. He had so many tattoos. Sleeves, some on his fingers, they peaked out of the holes in his jeans, they reached up onto his neck, a few even crawling onto his face. He had his ears pierced and stretched slightly. He had short dirty blonde hair and his smile. Well it was the most perfect smile Castiel had ever seen in his entire 22 years of life. Cas was racking his brain for ANY questions to ask. Finally something came to him,

“So, were your face tattoos the most painful?” he finally managed to spit out. Dean wiped Megan’s leg down then shook his head.

“No actually. I say the worst was probably the area below my belly button but above my… ya know” he made a gesture to his crotch with a tiny laugh and looked up at Cas with a smile. Castiel’s face became slightly pink, this guy was perfect. He went back to tattooing so he didn’t see Castiel’s little blush. Cas had to recompose himself as that smile caused his brain to scatter all over the damn place.

“So, you got a girlfriend?” he asked after noticing a picture of the artist with a good looking, dark haired, Latin woman. Dean shrugged,

“Eh kinda. We are on like a break you could say… Per her request honestly.” He never picked up his head from his work. Cas nodded, figuring the whole ordeal was still pretty fresh. His heart did skip a beat though, he was single then. God must be looking out for him.

“So what do you do in your free time?” Castiel asked, dying to know how available Dean’s schedule was. Dean let out a deep chuckle.

“Ya know, I don’t really have any friends so I don’t do much of anything outside of this shop.” He said with a shrug.   
“Oh,” Cas said softly, “me and Meg are the same way.” He glanced up at Meg who smiled at his, keying in on where the conversation was going. Dean nodded,

“Yeah it’s not that bad man, keeps me out of trouble ya know,” he said and smiled at Castiel who returned the gesture. They continues the casual conversation on for the next few hours as Megan chewed on her lip to hold back any noise she would have made in pain. Finally, Dean did the final wipe down before wrapping the piece in sticky saran wrap like film. “So, how do you like it?” he said, standing up and stretching. Meg walked over to the mirror and a wide smile spread across her face.

“I absolutely love it!” Meg looked like a child on Christmas with all that joy in her eyes. “What do you think Castiel?” She turned to show her best friend her new ink. He smiled and nodded,

“That looks AMAZING Meg! I think you picked the right artist after all.” He said jokingly before smiling at Dean who smiled back. Meg and Cas paid before leaving the shop. The two climbed into Meg’s car and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. They sat in silence for a moment before Cas piped up, “He just posted the pics on Instagram!” he double tapped the photo of Megan’s newest ink. The caption read “Fresh one on a new friend #unicorn.” Cas looked over at his friend, “think you need a touch up yet?” he said before they both began to laugh.


	2. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas sets up a date with Dean without him even knowing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, work is stressful. Enjoy!

“Come on, just send him a message,” Meg said. Castiel was biting his nails, totally nervous. “What’s the worst he can say? No, that’s not his style? The he will say no to that but yes to something else. It’s a simple date without him even knowing it’s a date,” she said with a giggle. Cas let out a sigh,

“It’s just so nerve wracking, I like him a lot.” He looked at Meg who was looking at his phone.

“Lemme see what you got so far,” Meg said and held her hand out. Cas handed it to her and she skimmed over the text then his send really fast. “Oops,” she said.

“MEG WHAT. THE. FUCK?!” Castiel yelled in anger. Meg laughed,

“You wouldn’t do it, so I helped,” she said. Cas was mad but she was right, he wouldn’t have said anything. But now came the waiting, the torture. He stared at the phone, waiting for an update. Meg groaned, “Cas, nothing will happen if you watch your phone. That’s like, the law,” she said. “Let’s go out and take your mind off it.” She grabbed Cas’s hand and led him to the door, making sure he couldn’t weasel his way out of this. She took his phone in case of emergency but no Instagram, we will NOT wait on him. They walked up and down the beach, got some ice cream, and went window shopping. They had so much fun that Cas forgot about his phone until they got home. He collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes briefly before something hit his stomach.

“Ow, what was that for?” he said groggily. Meg smiled,

“Look,” she simply said. Cas looked down and saw a name… THE NAME. Dean. His jaw dropped when he saw it. He looked up at Meg who giggled, “Well open it stupid,” she said. Cas quickly unlocked his phone and read through the message. His smile grew at the sight of all the things Dean had said. “So?” Meg said after waiting for a couple minutes.

“So,” Cas began, a smile painted from ear to ear. “He said he would love to do my idea, he is HONORED that I would pick him for my first… WINKY FACE EMOJI!!!” he looked back up to Meg who’s jaw was on the ground. “And that it IS A DATE!!” Cas looked at his friend once again before they both began screaming and jumping up and down together. Cas could barely believe his ears, well more like his eyes honestly. He had a date with Dean and baby was he excited. All he could think was, hurt me Daddy!


End file.
